Loneliness
by Evil Towel
Summary: What does being alone really mean? Nine people think about what they have and what they want, and come to a conclusion about what the true meaning of loneliness is. (One-shot)


A/N: Arashi here! This is gonna be my first non-humor story on Evil Towel, and our first story in the Naruto section! Feel loved, Naruto section! ((confetti ball explodes overhead)) 

Anyway, I got the idea for this story while listening to "Place For my Head" by Linkin Park. I don't really know if it was inspiration or a catalyst, though... it just made me think "Hey, this guy sounds very alone... What does 'alone' mean, anyway?" So I got to thinking (a dangerous pastime) and just kind of went with the flow. It's just a drabble, but I hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer: Yes! I, in fact, AM Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto and all-around genius! Bow before my feet! ...Just kidding. I don't even own my bed. T.T**

-:--:- 

_What is loneliness? What does it mean to be alone?_

Naruto knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is wanting happiness, friendship, hope, but receiving sorrow, hate, despair. Loving all and everything, but never being loved in return. Shunned from a world you want to be a part of so much it hurts. 

**Nobody being there for you.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Sasuke knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is wanting to be by yourself. Wanting, but always surrounded by people who can never understand. Loved, but not needing or even wanting them and their false 'sympathy', their side glances, their pity. 

**Being crowded by what you don't need.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Sakura knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is being protected from everything they don't think you can handle. Always being looked down at even though you've given all you had. Never feeling independent enough... you're _always_ the damsel in distress no matter how hard you try. 

**Not being given your chance to shine.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Kakashi knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is having nobody, all left dead on a battlefield. Only having a rock scrawled with names, doused in memories. Only having three children that remind you too much of how it used to be. 

**Being the only one.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Gai knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is watching your student cry, watching as he doesn't know what to do. Watching as he loses faith in himself, forgets everything he used to believe. Watching, and unable to do anything else. 

**Not being used to standing helplessly.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Lee knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is not being able to. Watching even the weak surpass you easy as breathing. Trying as hard as you can but it doesn't do anything and you wish more than anything that it could. 

**Dreaming impossible dreams.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Neji knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is feeling trapped inside your destiny, inside your cage. Looking outside to see them all so happy when all you know is hate. Looking outside to see them enjoy everything you always wanted but can never have. 

**Wishing you could be happy too.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Hinata knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is pressure, people always trying to make you more than you are. Never being good enough for them, never being enough of what they want you to be. And all you want is for someone to see you for who you are. 

**Being molded into something you can't be.**

That is what loneliness is. 

Even Chouji knows what it means to be alone. 

Being alone is others laughing at who you are. Having no barriers, no walls to keep them out so they look at who you really are and laugh at what they see. Being a good person, but everyone is blind. 

**Being --it's the cold hard truth-- _fat_.**

That is what loneliness is. 

So what is loneliness _really?_ We have nine definitions, all different, all true. Nine people all alone, who envy each other, who would give anything to have what others have. They have what they have, and want what they want, but it does not change the fact that they are alone. 

Being alone is being different and wishing you weren't. 

**_Being yourself._**

That is what loneliness is. 


End file.
